


whatever they be

by miss_belivet



Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Angst, Babysitting, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Isabel Maru is Wednesday Addams all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_belivet/pseuds/miss_belivet
Summary: A series of WonderPoison one-shot writing warm ups. Fluff or angst, established relationships or slow burn buildup, canon or alternate universes—everything is fair game.





	1. Date Night (Hatred 'verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set partially through BlueJay_Silvertongue's amazing fic, _Hatred._ For context, it's about a decade post-movie canon, and Diana and Isabel are in a relationship (after _many_ fits and starts) together and living in Isabel's home in Spain with her brother, his wife, and their daughter. Isabel is still pretty morally grey, but Diana's working on that.

“The _opera.”_

Diana Prince and Isabel Maru stand side-by-side, watching a cab putter through the front gate and down their quiet, residential street.

Diana thinks that Isabel should have expected this.

It is, as she understands it, the natural progression of such things.

Earlier in the summer, Isabel’s colicky niece seemed determined to push the Marus to their limit. Hungry little Ofelia refused to latch to her mother’s breast, or a bottle, or a damp cloth, or a even fingertip... And all Carmen Maru had to do was look at her husband, her eyes wide and bloodshot, who turned to look at his older sister.

And Isabel—jaw dropped as far as her scarring allowed—looked at Diana, whose pointed glance back at the fussy infant settled the matter.

Only Ofelia herself was spared from the scathing glare Isabel leveled at the room. Still, she knew when to admit defeat, so she threw down her milk-soaked rag and retreated to her laboratory with a heavy stack of pediatric journals.

A week later she entered the dining room for breakfast with a bottle in hand. Ofelia drank the special formula her _Tía_ Isabel made for her, and Pedro picked Isabel up in his thick arms and swung her about while she shoved at him.

Pedro and Carmen spent a lot of time conspiring, heads bent, over Ofelia’s basket after that.

And Diana, inexperienced with infants and their parents as she is, is surprised that she saw this coming when Isabel Maru—the brightest scientific mind of a generation, the most feared woman in all of Europe— _didn’t._

“Do they even know who they left their child with?”

The protest is weak, so Diana ignores the following heat of Isabel’s skeptical appraisal. Instead, she turns her attention to cooing down at the bundle of warm, squishy, sweet-scented baby left in her arms.

“You raised Pedro. _He_ survived to adulthood with all his original parts.”

“From age _three.”_ Isabel catches Diana’s return glance, an unsubtle look at her scarred cheek, and sniffs. “They could have hired a nanny.”

Ofelia babbles, her gummy mouth opening wide. Diana scoops her thumb under her lower lip to catch the drool that dribbles out before it can drip onto her blanket. Isabel pulls a handkerchief from her pocket, glaring again at the street in front of her.

“We employ at least one nursemaid for this exact purpose.”

“It is Ana’s night off, ’sabel.”

“She has a sister.”

“Not one you pay,” Diana rebuts, stepping through the front door and back into the golden light of the foyer. Ofelia’s soft head rests on her shoulder. “Should I send your meal out here, or will you join us at the table?”

Isabel scoffs, so quiet that anyone but Diana wouldn’t hear it, but she turns her back on the empty street and follows them inside. When Diana settles herself and the baby at the dining table, Isabel scoffs again and plucks Ofelia from her lap.

She’s bending over the small toybox in the corner, gathering little plush creatures to bring to the table like the indulgent aunt she is, when she catches Diana’s sidelong look.

“I don’t want to bathe her again tonight because you spill gazpacho on her head,” she says, lifting her chin as imperiously as she can with one little hand in her mouth.

 _Yes,_ Diana thinks as she swallows her laughter with a mouthful of cool tomato and cucumber. Yes, Isabel should have expected this sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @dc_comics Give Diana a baby, you _COWARDS._


	2. Altogether Spooky (Addams Family AU)

“This explains so much,” Diana says, her eyes traveling from the creased letter to the vase of beheaded rose stems. The parchment in her hand is heavy, black, and expensive, but it has been wrung to an ugly grey by Isabel’s anxious hands.

Isabel lifts a brow. “Does it?”

“Hmm. Yes.” Diana chews at her lip. “Is your mother’s name really Morticia?”

She flips the invitation so Isabel can see the silver-leaf text on the front. The message in her mother’s spidery, spiky scrawl is enthusiastic, in that reserved, affluent air she always oozed, and Isabel has to swallow a sigh at the skull cut out of glittering red tissue paper. Its leering grin is lopsided in just the same way her scar is.

She wonders who decided that her father wouldn’t be the one sending out invitations to their _Día de Muertos_ celebration this year. Abuelita, perhaps, high on the noxious fumes of the potions she brews in the attic, or maybe Tío Fétido.

He never was the sharpest scalpel on the tray.

Diana squints at the back, and lower lip rounds into the same stunned _O_ that always makes Isabel want to bite it. “Do they always threaten you with dismemberment if you don’t go?”

“Only if they’re feeling generous.” Isabel sips at her tea as she watches Diana try to react to the lack of sarcasm in her voice. When she swallows, she waves a nonchalant hand and rolls her eyes. “Most years it’s the same guillotine threat, but we grew beyond that as a family when Pugsito’s spine proved too dense to sever cleanly.”

Diana settles for narrowing her eyes at Isabel and turning the invitation over again.

“So when your mother says you should update her on your career—”

“She is sincerely disappointed I stopped killing people, yes,” Isabel says, standing. Her spine pops as she stretches. “You’re going to be quite the shock for them, _Princesa.”_

Diana’s eyes flicker for a moment—out the door, across the hall to the room where she keeps her armor—and Isabel can’t help but snicker.

“Don’t look so worried.” She pats Diana on the cheek. “Everyone else tries to keep their murderous impulses in the family.”

“...Isabel.”

Isabel picks up her tea and her notebook on her way out. “What? It’s tidier that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When is more appropriate for an Addams family AU than Halloween? Let's pretend for a moment that Morticia's maiden name is Maru and Gomez loves her so much that he took her name instead.


End file.
